Harry Potter and the Crystal of Heritica
by Amaris1
Summary: Its Harrys sixth year, and he has to face Voldermort once again. Romance blossoms for the trio, but its not an easy ride. Theres also a twist at the end which i like. plse R/R. (its not a follow on to the books, so things will seem sorta wrong.)


Harry Potter and the Crystal of Heritica  
  
  
  
As the train pulled into the station Harry Potter stuck his head out of the window and waved to Hagrid.  
  
"Ello Harry" called Hagrid.  
  
The train stopped and Harry opened the door holding it open for the trail of first years. Harry gazed at hogwartz and grinned, he was home. Ron and Hermione stepped off the train and the three of them made their way to the school.  
  
During the welcoming feast Harry spotted a new girl sitting a couple of seats away from him, he didn't remember seeing her in the sorting process. He nudged Ron, "whose that?" he whispered. "That's Carina" replied Ron, " she was sorted last year but had to miss the whole year" "Why" asked Harry. "Don't know, probably family stuff"  
  
Carina caught Ron and Harry's stares and smiled. Next to Ron, Hermione was giving Carina the worst evil looks, but nobody noticed. She didn't like this new girl, she could see she was having an effect on her friends and she didn't like it. "What am I thinking," she thought, "I can't control them". Although she hated to admit it, she was jealous. That was until a late sixth year walked in to the hall and took his seat. From the moment she saw him she felt the pangs of love in her stomach. She tried to push them away, she couldn't believe herself. In her mind she kept repeating "you don't fancy him, you don't, you're being stupid" but no matter how hard she tried, every time she glanced at him her stomach did somersaults. "Its not possible" she thought "How can I fancy him, how can I fancy Draco Malfoy"  
  
Malfoy looked up and saw her staring, a look of disgust spreading across his face. Hermione quickly looked down, her cheeks burning red.  
  
"What's wrong?" She looked to up to see Harry and Ron and staring at her. "N n noting" she stuttered. "Okay then, well we should get moving, I want a decent bed this year"  
  
The next morning found the trio sitting at their table eating breakfast, when Carina came in and sat down next to Harry. "Hi, I'm Carina" Harry smiled, "Harry Potter" holding out his hand. She took it in astonishment, "Your Harry Potter, as in THE Harry Potter" Harry grinned nodding. "So you must be Ron Weasly," she said looking at Ron. Ron looked amazed, "You know you I am?" "Of course, you two are famous, what with what happened with the Philosophers stone and all. Which would make you Hermione" The sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts and back to reality. "Sorry"  
  
"You must be Hermione" repeated Carina. "Oh, er Yes, yes I am, Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you" Ron and Harry exchanged looks, both were thinking the same thing, what was up with Hermione. Carina stared in ore at the three of them, then bombarded them with questions of what happened.  
  
Letting Harry and Ron answer the questions Hermione slipped back into her thoughts. She still very much fancied Malfoy but wished to god she didn't. She knew his view on mudbloods and it hurt to think all he felt for her was hatred.  
  
It was time for the first lesson, potions, not a great way to start the day, especially for a Griffindor. Unusually Snape was late, they were informed that he was in an important meeting and would be along shortly, until then they were to wait quietly and patiently. Harry took this opportunity to talk to Ron about Carina. "She's amazing" He whispered. "I know, and beautiful, I really fancy her, do you think I should ask her out"  
  
"Er, sure, go for it" Said Harry reluctantly. How could he tell Ron that he too fancied her and was dying to ask her out.  
  
On the other side of the classroom Draco Malfoy was getting extremely annoyed, every time he looked up that mudblood girl Hermione was staring at him. What was her problem anyway, didn't she have anything to do. She was probably laughing at him, or trying to put a spell on him, but then again, he thought, don't really care what she's up to. But inside he could feel something nagging; he just couldn't decide what it was.  
  
When Snape finally turned up he was in a foul mood. "Silence" he growled, "get out your holiday assignments, GRANGER, collect them." Hermione jumped up and walked around collecting the parchment papers. As she neared Malfoy's desk she slowed, and as she picked up his assignments their eyes met. She smiled faintly at him, but he just narrowed his eyes, feeling her cheeks burning up she quickly moved on. "What is with that girl"  
  
The lesson slowly rolled on; the end couldn't come quick enough for most, except Slytherins. Snape was a nightmare, and he always seemed to pick on Harry. Harry wasn't too bothered this year though, he had a new found respect for Snape, despite his usual bad moods, underneath, Harry realized he was a good guy, after all, he had tried to save him, and he put himself in danger to protect the good.  
  
They had free that afternoon so Harry and Ron took the opportunity to get to know Carina more, and Hermione took the opportunity to do some more thinking. To her alarm she realized she had stopped trying to find explanations to why she fancied him and had moved on to daydreaming about him, imagining the two of them together, and the more she thought about him, the more she longed to be with him, but with the dreaming, came the pain of knowing that they would never be together. Feeling she was about to explode she decided it was time to tell Harry and Ron. She found them in the great hall talking to Carina, "typical" she thought. She walked up to them. "Can I talk to you" "Sure" replied Harry. Hermione looked at Carina. "I'll let you guys talk in private" she said and left. Slightly annoyed that Carina had to leave Ron said "what is it Hermione" "I have a problem" she began "I fancy this guy, its erm, its oh how do I say this, its… Malfoy"  
  
"WHAT" Harry and Ron both exploded. "How could like him, after all the things he's done to us, not to mention he hates mudbloods, and what am I forgetting, oh yes he's a Slytherin. Your crazy Hermione."  
  
"I know" she croaked, she was on the verge of tears. "Thanks, you helped me" She turned away and headed for her dorm, tears filing her eyes and finally falling down her face. She ran the last bit and collapsed on her bed. The truth was they didn't help; now she was in love Malfoy but she knew she could not because she didn't want to hurt or lose her friends. As she lay in her dorm she could her movement outside the door. "Who's there" she called, there was no answer. She got up and went to the door, opening slightly. There was no one there but she could her footsteps running down the corridor, looking out she caught a glance as someone turn a corner. Maybe she was going mad, but she could have sworn it was someone with blonde hair, and it was no female. "Malfoy" she whispered questionly to herself. No it couldn't be she thought, she was imagining things, she had to be, there was no reason for him to be out side her dorm, unless… don't be stupid she told herself, slowly closing the door.  
  
Back in the great hall Harry and Ron were talking. "Can you believe Hermione?" asked Harry, "I know" replied Ron, "I mean Draco of all people, that girl needs to get her head sorted. About Carina, I was thinking about asking her to the game next week."  
  
"Really" said Harry, "When were you gonna ask her?"  
  
"Soon" replied Ron. Harry nodded, it didn't leave him much time, he was going to ask Carina out first.  
  
Walking down the corridor to Charms Hermione caught herself dreaming about Malfoy again, she managed to push him out of her head when disaster struck, Malfoy was walking towards her. "Its okay" she thought, "Stay cool, keep calm".  
  
"Hey mudblood" taunted Malfoy, "Whats your problem lately, got a staring problem or something, I don't like you staring at me"  
  
Hermione froze, she was too scared to move, " I…I" she stammered. Unable to face him anymore, she ran, she didn't stop until she had burst into the classroom. Everyone stared at her until she took her seat. Amazingly, she had managed to shed on a single tear; at least she wouldn't have to worry about every ones stares. Out side in the corridor Malfoy was laughing to himself, but it was a forced laughter for the people who had stopped and watched. Inside, he felt dreadful, he couldn't believe he had done that to her, and for the first time, after many denials, he admitted to himself that he fancied her. He was dumbstruck, he didn't want to fancy her, she was a mudblood, worse, she was a Griffindor, but despite that, all he could see was this beautiful girl, who he had just hurt terribly. He decided to skip charms but he would wait for Hermione outside. The lesson passed relatively quickly, Ron was too busy talking to Carina, Harry was busy making a plan to get Carina to like him best and Hermione was too busy thinking about her lost love. As the pupils filled out Malfoy fitted in the line and walked in time with Hermione. When they were alone Hermione told him to leave her alone and speeded up her pace. Malfoy called out to her, caught up with her, grabbed her arm and held her back. "What do you want Malfoy, you want to tease me again, go ahead I don't care" and she turned to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry" he pleaded. Hearing those words made her stop, she had never heard Malfoy apologize and mean it before. "I'm sorry," he said again only more softly, " I really am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said. Look, as much as it pains me to say it, I like you. I shouldn't, I can't like you, but I do. You know what I mean?" She nodded. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. But, I can't go out with you."  
  
"What!" Cried Malfoy, "Why not?"  
  
"Because Harry Ron wouldn't like me any more, they would call me a traitor or something"  
  
"So what if they do, they wouldn't exactly be friends would they. Think about it."  
  
"No, they wouldn't" She finally admitted. "But, I still don't think I can"  
  
"Maybe I can change you mind" Whispered Malfoy, and he gently kissed her. Stunned, she could hardly breath. Draco looked deep into her eyes. "Your right" she said "It doesn't matter what other people think or say, or whether this is right or wrong, it feels right, and that's all that matters." They leaned closer to each other, their lips meeting, brushing against each other. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity until a voice broke the spell and the connection.  
  
"HERMIONE"  
  
It was Ron and Harry. "Hermione how could you, some friend you are, he's the enemy" Shouted Ron. Harry stayed quiet, he didn't like what he saw, but he knew he couldn't try and control Hermione.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's get out of here"  
  
"No you wait Ron Weasley" yelled Hermione, "You tell me some friend I am, but what about you"  
  
"Me? What about me?" Gasped Ron.  
  
"If you were any kind of friend you would be happy for me, you would see that we like each other, you wouldn't try to split us up. You're not a friend."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say he stood there just glaring at her then turned and stormed out.  
  
"What have I done?" Cried Hermione. "Nothing, you were right," said Draco and he hugged her. Harry didn't know what to do, he knew Ron was wrong, but he didn't want to see Hermione with that slimeball, he was jealous, but there was nothing he could do about it. In the end he left too, and Draco and Hermione wandered off.  
  
Harry was beginning to feel isolated and also confused. He didn't want to take sides, but neither would talk to him. Then there was his other problem. He thought he only fancied Carina, but since seeing her with Draco he realized that he also fancied Hermione. Walking down the hall he bumped into Carina. "Hi" he greeted. "Hello" she replied.  
  
"Carina, can I ask you something?" "Of course" came her reply. "Do you like me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I do," She said very sincerely. "I er, have to go to class"  
  
Harry nodded, a big grin spreading across his face.  
  
Carina frowned as walked along the corridor. "What a strange question" she thought, "why would he think I don't like him, if I didn't like him I wouldn't be his friend"  
  
Carina frowned as walked along the corridor. "What a strange question" she thought, "why would he think I don't like him, if I didn't like him I wouldn't be his… friend" and she smiled.  
  
As he walked down the corridor he had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. "Damn, my notebook" he said to himself, remembering that he'd gone looking for Hermione because she had his notebook. He turned around and headed back down the corridor in search of Hermione, praying Malfoy had left her. As he passed a classroom his scar suddenly began to burn, instinctively he raised his hand to head, his scar hadn't done this since his confrontation with Voldermourt. He peered into the classroom; it was an extra transfiguration class for those who needed to catch up. There was no one in there that held any kind of opposing threat; it was mostly second and third years, including Carina. When Carina looked up she saw him and smiled almost instantly the burning subsided. Harry waved back before turning and hurrying down the corridor.  
  
He found Hermione sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard.  
  
"Hi" he said tentivly, not sure if she was speaking to him.  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
"Um…" he began  
  
"Oh harry please don't hate me" pleaded Hermione, "I don't want to feel the way I do about Draco, but I can't help it, you know"  
  
"Yeah, I know" he said, reminded of his dilemma. "I…er…came for my note book"  
  
"Oh sure" said Hermione digging around in her bag, "There you are."  
  
"Thanks. Actually, I've got a bit of a problem." Said Harry. Hermione remained silent, her indication that she was listening. "My scar started burning earlier"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "You don't think…It couldn't be…Vo…you know who" she gasped.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see anyone except for a few third years and…" he trailed off.  
  
"And who…" urged Hermione  
  
"Carina"  
  
Hermione thought about this for a while before speaking.  
  
"I don't Harry. I don't see how she could be, I mean she doesn't seem, well you know, and shes not exactly hiding a hideous face on the back of her head is she."  
  
"No, I suppose not" agreed Harry.  
  
"But don't cross her off the list yet, we don't know what HE is capable of"  
  
Harry nodded and got up to leave. "Thanks Hermione, I feel better now." He began to walk away.  
  
"Harry" Hermione called out after him, "Take care, and let me know the moment something happens."  
  
Harry nodded and walked away with a grin. Hermione was a great friend he thought; she deserves to be happy. I'll just have to live with the jealousy and get on with life.  
  
The next week passed with relative ease, Hermione and Ron now managed a hi in passing, Ron and Carina were getting a little more "Chummier" every day and Harry's scar hadn't burned since the week before. That was until Carina developed flu, almost immediately Harry's scar began burning, and he had no idea. He gathered Ron and Hermione together and told them everything. The agreed to be cooperative for Harry's sake and help one and other. Hermione headed straight to the library to see if she could find anything that could help. Ron was a different matter. He refused to follow Carina and keep an eye on her, he wouldn't believe that it was her and he left in quite a mood. Both were sworn to secrecy though, and although neither was happy about keeping quiet to Draco and Carina, Harry knew he could trust them.  
  
It took another week before Hermione came up with anything really useful. In the library she pulled out a small book, and opened it to a certain page. Harry read aloud, "The crystal of Heritica. A powerful crystal said to give a soul, good or evil, the body of his choosing. To use the crystal, the soul must first invade the body destroying its host before completely taking control. Well, it's something, but how can we prove this is what he used?"  
  
"Read this," said Hermione pushing an old copy of the Daily Prophet under his nose.  
  
"One of the sacred crystals of Heritica was stolen yesterday. Authorities believe extremely powerful forces were at work."  
  
Hermione spoke first, "I think he stole it with the help of some followers, found a suitable host- Carina did exist, and she was already sorted into Griffindor, she was attractive so he knew he would have no problem getting close to you, killed her and took over her body."  
  
Harry sighed, "Its possible, no more like it's probable, I just don't want to admit it."  
  
"I understand" sympathized Hermione; "You had feelings for her"  
  
Harry nodded, "Oh no" he groaned "How do we tell Ron?"  
  
Hermione was going to speak when a familiar voice came from behind them.  
  
"What are you up to Potter?"  
  
It was Malfoy. "Draco…" Hermione began, but his glare stopped her.  
  
"You better not be trying anything," warned Malfoy  
  
"Don't worry Malfoy, I'm not up to anything."  
  
"Then what are doing in here with my girlfriend"  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry and sighed, tell him Harry, its okay he won't say anything.  
  
Reluctantly Harry told Malfoy the whole story. "So, Weasleys dating Voldermort" laughed Malfoy.  
  
"Be quite Malfoy" hissed Harry.  
  
"Or what" challenged Malfoy.  
  
"Stop it, the both of you, now we have to figure out what to do to get rid of him. Now, according to this book, you have to take the crystal, hold it out towards the person and repeat the enchantment, this removes the soul from its host and traps it in the crystal. It says it need to be destroyed, I say we give it to Dumbledor, hell know what to do with it better than us."  
  
"Okay" said Harry, "But how do we get the crystal?"  
  
"Leave it me," said Hermione, " If you keep her busy I can sneak into her stuff, it's probably hidden there."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, will you help me"  
  
"Help you Potter, you must be…" but he caught Hermione's "do it or else" stare and agreed, but while Hermione wasn't listening he whispered to Harry, "Just remember Potter, I'm only helping you because I care about Hermione, this doesn't make us friends."  
  
"Fine by me" replied Harry. He realized these two seriously like each other and nothing would stand in the way of their love.  
  
But Draco also realized something in that moment, he realized that Harry and Hermione shared a bond he would never share, it was a friendship bond, one so strong, that it could never be broken. He despised Harry for that, he was jealous, but deep down, unwittingly he had a bit of respect for him as well, he knew he was the kind of friend who would sacrifice every thing to help another friend, Draco longed to be like that.  
  
The inevitable time came, it was time to tell Ron, he didn't take it very well. He started yelling at Harry telling him to grow up and stop making up lies. He told him that he was just jealous that Carina liked him more and he would have to deal with that. Then he started on Hermione wanting to know why she was in on it, and said she was nothing but a liar, which he got a black eye for from Draco. "You dare talk to her like that again Weasley and I'll…I'll" Draco could barely speak, he was so enraged, but he calmed when Hermione put a restraining hand on his arm. He looked at her and saw a solitary tear roll down her cheek, he brushed it away and gently kissed her forehead promising things would work. Sniffing, she nodded and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Fine Ron, don't believe us, we don't need your help" said Harry severely, "But," he added softly, "Just be careful okay, I don't want you to get."  
  
Ron glared at them; he felt his friends had turned against him because they were jealous of him and Carina, perfectly understandable he thought. "I'll be fine" he managed through clenched teeth. Knowing there was no hope the trio left, leaving Ron to his thoughts.  
  
Ron was fuming when he was left alone, he could barely believe all the horrid things that were coming into his head about Harry, he was his best friend after all. For a second he felt extremely guilty, almost as if he were not himself, but as soon as the thought entered his head, it disappeared. But the truth was, Ron was not himself, he was acting under the influence of a spell.  
  
In the great hall Harry, Hermione and Draco were talking. "Harry, why do you think it is that you scar doesn't burn all the time around Carina?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think its got something to do with her strength, she…can cover it up somehow, its only ever burned when she was weak, like when she had the flu." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly all their eyes were on a figure that had just walked in, it was Carina.  
  
"Now's our chance" whispered Hermione, "Keep her busy." Hermione slipped out trying not to draw too much attention to herself.  
  
Harry called out to Carina, "Hey Carina, come sit with us." Carina smiled and headed their way.  
  
"Hi" she said, "Where did Hermione go?"  
  
"Er…toilet" said quickly, wishing he had said something else as Carina might suspect something if she was gone too long.  
  
In the dorm Hermione was being very careful that what she disturbed was put back neatly in its original position, they couldn't afford to mess up now.  
  
Back in the great hall things were becoming tense. Conversation had dried up and Harry was worried Carina might leave.  
  
"Where's Hermione" questioned Carina, "It can't take that long surely."  
  
"Erm…well…I think she ate something dodgy at breakfast." Harry lied dismally. Draco stared at him in disbelief; all Harry could do was shrug his shoulders. Carina eyed them carefully. "I think I'll go look for her, make sure she's okay" said Carina with obvious suspicion.  
  
"NO!" cried out Harry and Draco together. "I mean, don't trouble yourself, I'm sure everything's fine."  
  
Carina looked at them through narrowed eyes before turning and running towards the girl's dorm. "Oh no" groaned Harry as both boys leapt up and chased after her.  
  
As they neared the door Harry shouted out what he hope was enough to give a Hermione a warning, "Carina, don't be silly, CARINA." But she didn't listen, instead she flung open the girl's dorm and found and empty room looking the same as it did when she left it that morning.  
  
Scowling she shoved her way past Harry and Draco who were pretending innocence with "is every thing okay" and "what's the matter."  
  
When they were sure she was gone they called out to Hermione. A small wardrobe door opened and she fell out. Draco rushed over picking her up asking if she was okay. "I'm fine," she said as he pushed the hair away from her face. She was just glad to be in his arms.  
  
"Did you get it?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione slipped her hand into her pocket and produced a beautiful sparkling crystal. "Why she thought no-one would look in her knickers drawer I'll never know."  
  
"Okay" said Harry "So all you have to do is point this at her and recite the enchantment?"  
  
"Correct" said Hermione, "but Harry, you do realize that only you have the power to do this."  
  
Harry nodded gravely then added, "What is the enchantment?"  
  
Hermione recited what she had read,  
  
"Forces of darkness,  
  
Soldiers of wrath,  
  
Mystical beast of the Sept,  
  
I command you, enter the amulet"  
  
"That's not an amulet," said Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes, "It used to be, it has been reshaped many times since its first creation."  
  
"Lets do this" said Harry, "I remember Ron saying something about meeting her in the dungeons late at night, so they could be alone. If we catch her…him in there, there would be no escape."  
  
"Let's go," said Hermione.  
  
They made their way slowly down the stone staircase unwillingly taking in their dark creepy surroundings. Hermione clung to Draco, she felt safe with him.  
  
Sneaking behind some statues at the bottom the three could clearly see Ron and Carina holding hands. If she weren't Voldermort it would have been touching, until Draco pointed out that her lips were moving, she was casting a spell on him. "So that's why Ron's been acting so strange lately" whispered Hermione, "he was under a spell."  
  
Without warning Carina raised her left hand, a shinning ball of white light filing her palm. It was obvious it was going to strike Ron and whatever it was, Harry knew it wasn't good. Instinctively Harry cried to him, "RON."  
  
The spell was broken; Ron looked at Harry wild-eyed.  
  
"Harry, what's happening?"  
  
"Ron move," yelled Harry. Ron dived out of the way just in time to see the white light hurtle past him and hit a statue shattering it into a thousand pieces. "Ron run" called Hermione, "get of there." Ron did not need telling twice; he quickly jumped up and joined the others. Ron looked at them "Harry, what is going on?"  
  
"I'll explain later"  
  
"You can't hide from me Harry Potter" came Voldermorts unmistakable voice, "No statue will stop me" he snarled and a statue two away from theirs exploded, debris flying everywhere.  
  
"Harry do it now" wailed Hermione.  
  
Harry ran out from behind the statue dodging the arc of light that hurtled his way.  
  
Quickly he pulled out the crystal and held it out towards the dark lord. Voldermort snarled as Harry uttered the first line. Then he raised his arm produced a glowing arc and threw it to the floor causing a shock wave to flood the room. All were knocked off their feet and sent slamming into the walls. The crystal fell from Harry's hand and rolled away. He glanced at the others, Draco staggered up helping Hermione to her feet, Ron lay motionless on the ground. He was knocked out but Harry knew he would be okay. His eyes darted around the room searching for the crystal, which he soon spotted in a corner. Voldermort followed his gaze and he too saw it. Harry leapt up and ran for the crystal, Voldermorts arm stretched forward and Harry saw the arc heading straight for the crystal. He dived and rolled out of the way as the floor next to him crumbled. His hand opened, producing the crystal unharmed. He was a very precarious position; he was trapped in a corner his only exit blocked by his mortal enemy.  
  
"Harry, get out of there!" wailed Hermione. Harry's hand moved instinctively under his robe to remove his wand. His heart sank and sick feeling filled the pit of his stomach as his hand touched thin air. He pictured his wand sitting on his desk and he cursed.  
  
Seeing that Harry did not have his wand, Hermione pulled hers out and pointed it at Voldermort. She knew she might have a chance of at least distracting him if he was not paying attention to her. She spoke rapidly and all of a sudden rocks began hurling themselves at Voldermort. Cursing, Voldermort turned to Hermione and growled a spell. Hermione leapt out of the way just in time as the statue next to her came crashing down.  
  
By this time Harry had been able to move away from the corner and was now in the center of the room. Before Voldermort had time to realize Harry had moved, Harry uttered the first line,  
  
"Forces of darkness"  
  
Voldermort turned and growled as the second line left Harry's mouth, his voice growing louder,  
  
"Soldiers of wrath"  
  
Voldermort's arm raised with an inevitable feeling of destruction, the white ball growing bigger and bigger in the palm of his hand, burning an intense white light. Harry hurried the next line, his voice becoming louder still,  
  
"Mystical beast of the Sept"  
  
The white arc was fast becoming larger than it had ever been. Harry knew its power was overwhelming and it would have to be stopped, no matter what the consequences…  
  
"I COMMAND YOU, ENTER THE AMULET"  
  
No sooner had he spoken the last words, the arc was hurled from Voldermort, aimed at Harry with pin point accuracy and the crystal flew out of his hand and rolled to the floor next to Voldermort.  
  
Ron came round in time to hear Voldermort scream, and watched as Voldermort's life force was sucked into the crystal. But he also came round in time to hear the sickening thud of an arc hitting a body.  
  
Hermione screamed and rushed over to the fallen body, hot tears streaming down her face. Ron pulled himself up and looked at the scene in shock. He saw Hermione spread across the body sobbing and moaning, repeating no over and over again. Shaking, he staggered over to her. He looked down at Hermione as she pushed back strands of blond hair from Draco's forehead. Leaning forward she kissed him gently on his forehead and broke into more sobs, flanking him with tears. Brushing her lips against his she whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
He vacuum of silence, vacated by gentle sobbing was broken as Snape, Mogonagal and Dumbledore burst through the door. Each gasped as they saw the scene that met them. Hermione was still sobbing over Draco, Ron was standing up, there was a cut on the back of his head, he was visibly shaken, and Harry was on the floor, propped up by his elbows staring at Draco and Hermione.  
  
The three professors walked into the room, ordering some people outside to fetch a stretcher and a blanket. Dumbledore picked up the crystal and placed it into a small box before slipping it into his pocket.  
  
More people entered the room, including Madame Hooch. Madame Hooch gently lifted Hermione off Draco and urged her to go with her to the hospital. Hermione pulled her self away and watched, tears rolling down her cheeks as Draco was lifted onto the stretcher, his body covered by the blanket. The blanket was not long enough to cover his hair and as he was carried away, his hair glistened as the tears Hermione had shed caught the light.  
  
After everyone had gone, Harry, Ron and Hermione were left on their own. "He gave his life for me" Said Harry quietly.  
  
"Its what he always wanted" croaked Hermione. The two boys looked at her questionly. "To be selfless" explained Hermione; "He once confided in me that he wanted to be like you Harry. Someone who would risk their life for their friends. He said that he hoped one day, he would do a selfless act, and he did. He sacrificed everything, and I love him even more for it. He died achieving his dream."  
  
"We owe him a lot," said Ron, "we owe him our lives."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Don't worry, we'll make sure this doesn't go unnoted, he will be remembered."  
  
Hermione wiped her tears, nodded and smiled, whispering, "You'll never be forgotten."  
  
The three survivors walked out the room as its light grew fainter, the only lit candle reaching its end, finally extinguishing itself.  
  
Darkness enveloped the room. 


End file.
